Opening/Fathoms Below
(We open on a beautiful, yet cloudy, day at sea. After a flock of seagulls flew by, a pod of dolphins were happily jumping in the seawater and then happily disappeared beneath the waves when a ship came into view. On board, sailors were singing away happily) Sailors: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below (On the deck was a giant man with two dragons and a dragonfly. He had hulking arms and hands, short brown hair, a gap between his upper teeth, brown eyes, a pink nose, and wearing an orange checkered short-sleeved ripped shirt, a blue sleeveless shirt underneath, and brown overalls with one strap up. He is Wreck-It Ralph. The first dragon is purple scaled with purple eyes, a yellow underbelly, yellow horns on his head, yellow spikes on his head, back, and tail, and yellow and orange dragon wings. He is Spyro. The female dragon with him is dark purple scaled with blue eyes, a pink underbelly, pink and dark purple dragon wings, silver ring-like gauntlets on her neck, wrists, and tail, white horns on her head, and white spikes on her wings and tail. She is Cynder, Spyro's girlfriend. The glowing dragonfly with them is yellow with green eyes and clear dragonfly wings. He is Spyro and Cynder's friend, Sparx. As they stood there, they happily let the sea wind blow on them) Ralph: Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face.... A perfect day to be at sea! Spyro: Indeed, Ralph! Cynder: Loving it more! Sparx: Smells great even! Ralph: Don't you agree, Felix? (Concerned) Felix? (Another man turned to Ralph, and right now, he looked seasick. He is a short man with short brown hair, blue eyes, a pink nose, and is wearing a dark blue baseball hat, a blue button-up short-sleeved repairman shirt with the name "Felix" sewn on it, a white sleeveless shirt underneath, a brown belt carrying a gold magic hammer given to him by his father, dark blue jean pants, and brown shoes. He is Fix-It Felix Jr., Ralph's friend and rival) Felix: (Trying to stay positive) Oh yeah.... Delightful.... (Then, after Felix finished puking on the side, they saw a sailor come up) Sailor 1: A fine strong wind and a following sea. King Fergus and Queen Elinor must be in a good mood today Ralph: (Curiously) King Fergus and Queen Elinor? Sailor 1: Why, the rulers of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about them (Another sailor frowned at him while Ralph, Felix, and even Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx got interested) Sailor 2: Hmph! Merpeople! Captain Ralph, Felix, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense. Sailor 1: But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live there! (He waved a fish he held with his hand wildly, letting the fish slip out of his hand and slapping onto Felix's face) Felix: Get it off of me! (Then, the fish jumped off the ship) Sailors: Heave, ho Heave, ho In mysterious fathoms below (Once in the water, the fish sighed in relief, then swam away happily) The Little Mermaid Parodies Studios Present.... The Little Scottish Mermaid (Meanwhile, in the ocean kingdom of Atlantica at the ocean floor, sea creatures of all shapes and sizes swam toward a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard and a seahorse came up on stage, then cleared his throat) Seahorse: Their royal majesties, King Fergus and Queen Elinor! (Then, riding on a clamshell being pulled by two dolphins, swimming over a crowd were a merman Scottish king and mermaid Scottish queen. The merman is muscular with short red hair, a red beard and mustache, blue eyes, and wearing a silver crown and silver gauntlet-like bracelets, and has a dark aqua blue fish tail. He is Fergus, king of Atlantica. The mermaid has long dark brown hair braided in a ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a green clamshell-themed bikini bra, a gold tiara, and a dark green tail. She is Elinor, queen of Atlantica and Fergus' wife. Elinor also carried a gold trident. Her trident sparkled as they went to, what looked like, a chandelier. She shot it to make it glow and several sparks came out of it, down to the audience harmlessly as they began cheering) Seahorse: And presenting the distinguished court composer, the powerful, the honorable, the pleasurable, and the indestructible Mushu! (Kazoos played as a small red tailed merdragon named Mushu entered as the audience cheered. He arrived to the two rulers at the balcony) Fergus: I must say, we're really looking forward to this performance, Mushu. Mushu: (Bowing) You're majesties, this will be the finest concert I've ever conducted. All of your daughters are spectacular. Fergus: (Chuckling) Especially our little Merida. Elinor: Indeed. She has such a beautiful voice. Mushu: (Chuckling) Yes. (Mumbles to himself as he swam to the conductor's stand) If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. (The merdragon then swam up to the conductor's stand, places down his musical sheet, grabbed the baton, tapped it, and began the concert. Three clamshells appeared and out came six mermaids. As the concert began, the mermaids started singing. They are Kiki, Satsuki, Therru, Bloom, Mavis, and Dorothy, Fergus and Elinor's daughters) Daughters: We are the daughters of Fergus and Elinor Great parents who loved and named us well Kiki Kiki: La-la-la-la-la Daughters: Satsuki Satsuki: La-la-la-la-la Daughters: Therru Therru: La-la-la Daughters: Bloom Bloom: La-la-la Daughters: Mavis Mavis: La-la-la Daughters: Dorothy Dorothy: La-la-la Daughters: And then there is our youngest in her musical debut Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you To sing a song Mushu wrote, her voice is like a bell She's our sister, Mer.... (Then, to everyone's horror as they gasped, no one was in the last clamshell. Mushu and Fergus were shocked as well as Elinor frowned with anger) Elinor: (Angrily) MERIDA!! (Then everything went black) Coming up: Merida and her friends explore a sunken ship for human treasures when they meet up with a trio of friendly vegetarian sharks. Then the lead shark, Bruce, accidentally smells one of Merida's friends, Snake's nose blood, he chases them, making them escape while Bruce is held down. Then Merida's group meet up with their seagull friends named Ed, Double D, and Eddy to ask them about the two treasures they found. All the while, a familiar seductress hatches a scheme while her two eel henchmen are watching Merida.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies